comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Hal Jordan
Some time ago Hal Jordan disappeared off the face of the planet. It was assumed that he went overseas, perhaps joined the foreign legion, or just found time for himself elsewhere. Many of those close to him suspected him dead or missing. With his return, Hal will try to fall back into what he considers the real world - USAF, Family/Friends, and dating. Carol Ferris will likely be on his radar right along with any other leggy blond, brunette, redhead (equal opportunity) that he may encounter. His daily life will take place in and around Coast City. The Green Lantern is a familiar name with many faces. Hal Jordan (real name unknown to general public) occupies this form and is one of the more well known heroes of the Earth. Green Lantern (Hal) has been out of the limelight for some time. Many would think him dead while others will know full well the discord that Parallax wrought. His return won't be always met with open arms. In recent times the GLC was decimated by acts of Superboy Prime and Parallax. At present, it is short many members and in the early stages of rebuilding. Background Hal Jordan grew up in his father's shadow--the shadow of a man who'd died as a result of a fighter plane accident. The young man grew up trying to succeed where his father had failed (or, at least, where he'd been denied), pushing himself to follow in the family tradition. When he was 18, Hal joined the US Air Force and spent years rising through the commissioned ranks to Captain, where he was decorated as a fighter pilot. Following his discharge, Hal was hired by Ferris Air to test the company's experimental aircraft (the vast majority of which were contracted to the USAF). While Hal had figuratively and literally soared in the ranks of the Air Force, he chafed at Ferris Air, regularly pushing the company's jets beyond their limits in the pursuit of faster speeds and more complex stunts. Relegated to backup duty, Hal spent long hours making sure that the equipment worked for the other pilots employed by Ferris. One evening, as Hal was in a simulator, he found himself transported--simulator and all--to the wreckage site of a strange alien craft. There, the craft's pilot, dying, passed the ring to Hal--informing the stunned pilot that he was to serve as a 'Green Lantern,' an intergalactic police officer, of sorts. Hal decided to keep the Lantern details secret lest various organizations and entities use those details against him, and he masked himself while acting in the capacity of the Green Lantern to help his fellow man. During his time as a Green Lantern, Hal has become incredibly familiar with his sector of the universe, although Earth and its inhabitants have required much of his attention. Alongside many of the planet's heroes, Hal saved the world a number of times. He even allowed his identity to become public knowledge--a decision that, in many ways, he has come to regret. Coast City, Hal's home, was utterly destroyed during a global crisis, and he did not cope well. In fact, he ruined the Green Lantern Corps and was bound to Parallax, an entity of fear, in an effort to rebuild his home and the universe in 'perfect' form. Eventually, Hal would give his life to re-ignite Earth's sun when it was dying. After spending some time as a spirit of vengeance, Hal was reborn and rejoined the Green Lantern Corps--although not all its members were happy to see the man who had exterminated their brethren as a fellow Lantern. Even so, Hal has attempted to return to his duties to protect his home planet and the entirety of Sector 2814, no matter the cost. Personality Fundamentally, Hal Jordan is a man who wants to do the right thing. He wants to make life easier for everyone he can by maintaining peace and order - but he is angered by the desires of those who try to hinder that goal, to make life worse, for others. This urge to do right is supported by Hal's sense of duty: he feels that, because he -can- help make life better for those he meets (and those he doesn't), he must strive to do so. However, this drive is not without its conflicts: because of Hal's passion to do good and his ability to enforce justice as a Green Lantern, he has often butted heads with others about his approach. Hal is a former military man and he often views situations in a no-nonsense manner. As not everyone sees things through this filter, sometimes Hal's approach towards 'conflict resolution' necessitates explanations, arguments, or further conflict until the most worthwhile means of success can be found. Further, Hal's missteps in trying to save the the universe and in struggling with Parallax have haunted him, and he just as frequently turns his anger and shame on himself in his interactions with others. Despite any potential conflicting outlooks or philosophies, Hal is an extremely loyal and steadfast individual. He sees the value in friendship and cameraderie, and will fight to almost excessive lengths to ensure that those he cares about are alright, even at great cost to himself. Even those who disagree vehemently with him know that with Hal at their sides, they will be taken care of, no matter what. Logs First Player's Logs *2011-08-08 - In Space No One Can Hear You Green - Kara meets Hal Jordan (by title only). Solarflare questions him. Second Player's Logs *2014-04-23 - That Toddlin' Town - Captain America (the second one) leads Hawkeye and Wasp on a mission to get to the truth of things... and the truth is messy and violent. *2014-06-10 - Hula Girls - Magical creatures and hula girls come out to play! Thor makes it shocking, gasp! *2014-07-02 - Take a Memo - Hal and J'Onn continue investigating the alien weapons Intergang is stockpiling. *2014-07-07 - A Bridge Too Far - A bridge is in trouble, heroes assemble! Third Player's Logs *2016-07-22 - Fly Higher - Two Ace flyers encounter. Plus burgers! Fourth Player's Logs *TBA Gallery Category:DC Feature Category:DC Hero Category:Coast City Category:DC Taken